


Across the Universe

by Veryyns



Series: lets be heroes across the universe [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Characters and Relationships to be added as they appear, F/F, F/M, M/M, sparkling, sparkling oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryyns/pseuds/Veryyns
Summary: Drabbles of not only Rix, but her family, and not just the one in the this universe.Let's travel across the universe's shall we?





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So bayverse is a love-hate relationship for me. It was my introduction to transformers, but it definitely has its issues. Yet at the same time, its one of my favorites to to write for. So, here it is. Rix is about ten ft tall at this point in bayverse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rix loves the ocean

“Rix!”

Rix let out a warble, audio receptors twitching at the call of her name. The waves of Diego Garcia lapped at her waist as she made her way back to the shore. It ran down her legs, her pedes sinking slightly into the damp sand. Prowl was standing on the dry sand, and the water made drops on it as she came closer.

The soldiers that were on their break watched the scene with curiosity. The interactions between sparkling and mech were always interesting, and it would usually lead to amusing scenarios. Crouching down to her height, Prowl picked off pieces of seaweed from her fame. She gave a slight rattle of her plating to shake off the water, waiting for him to start. 

“What have you been told about wandering into the ocean?”

“Not to do it on my own.”

“And why is that?”

“Because there are waves bigger than me that could drag me out.” It had almost happened; had it not been for some soldiers, she would have been swept out to sea. Even though her trio would be able to pull her from the open ocean, it would’ve been by diving deep underneath.

“Exactly. So please, do make sure you have at least either me, Jazz, or someone _responsible. _” He put emphasis on responsible. She nodded her helm.

_ Someone responsible. _

* * *

“Rix.” Her audio receptor twitched at her name, as she looked up at the Prime beside her. She was just below his knee in height, taller than the humans but small enough that the rest were very careful around her.

“We should go back some.” She trusted the Prime’s judgment, and clasped the servo that reached for hers. They waded through the water till it was just between her knees and hips, and she watched the reflections of her trio above them.

Rix loved the sky.

But she loved Earth's Oceans even more.


End file.
